


Dragoste

by Zavoj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavoj/pseuds/Zavoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and Charlie Weasley has come home to visit from Romania. But, surprise, surprise, he's brought a girl with him! Who knew that George Wesley was into older women who took care of dragons anyway?</p><p>George/Reader<br/>One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragoste

**Author's Note:**

> All Romanian came from Google Translate. If you know Romanian and wish to correct my botched phrases, please do! :D
> 
> Romanian -- English  
> Dragoste -- Love  
> DA!! --- YES!!  
> intalniri -- dating (taken from translation of 'we are dating')  
> îndrăgostiţi -- lovers  
> Incredibil -- incredible

You were elated. Charlie Weasley, a co-worker and friend, had asked if you wanted to go with him to visit his family in England. You had never been outside of Romania before. Basically jumping him when he asked you, you screamed, " _DA_ CHARLIE!! I would love to!"

Seeing the country touted as the wizarding center of the world had always been a dream of yours. Plus, the Quidditch World Cup was being held there that year. However, when you stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow, the number of people startled you.

"I didn't know your entire family would be here, Charlie," you said under your breath.

"They aren't. One of my brothers is missing," Charlie replied before moving forward to hug the woman that was obviously his mother.

~*~

He wasn't expecting anyone special when Charlie had written to say a friend was coming, too. George had certainly never imagined that this 'friend' would be female, or so god damn hot. There was no way you worked with dragons; he couldn't find a single scratch or scar on your person.

"(Name), this is my family..." Charlie put an arm around your shoulders as he pointed to faces and named them. "And this is (Name), she works with the hatchlings."

"A pleasure to meet you all." You smiled happily. "Charlie tells me about you often."

So unfair. George had never found accents to be sexy until he heard that light Romanian one flavor your words. He had no shot with you, he assured himself. It was obvious to the entire family that Charlie fancied you. Besides, George was quite a bit younger, and women usually preferred older men from what he had observed.

The family had moved into the kitchen, where you commandeered Bill's vacant chair. Subjected to questions from everyone, you seemed oddly at ease amidst the crowd of strangers.

Fred nudged his twin and winked, evil grin already plastered on his face. "So, are you and Charlie together, (Name)?"

The question seemed to confuse you. You glanced at Charlie as subtly as possible, but he was talking to his mother. Fred repeated the question. This got Charlie's attention, as evidenced by his cheeks turning slightly pink. George leaned forward in anticipation of the answer. Still not completely certain you understood the question, you looked back to the twins.

After another couple seconds pause, you smiled and confidently stated, "Yes."

Charlie spit out his drink in surprise and looked at you in disbelief. His parents exchanged an elated look and Fred's grin grew impossibly wider.

"But..." you began, even more confused at the reaction your answer had caused, "are we not all together?"

Ron, the youngest brother, held back a snicker. "Don't think she understood what you meant, mate."

~*~

Frustrated and ashamed; that was the only way to describe how you felt. You had thought your English was very good, especially considering you practiced every day with Charlie. Unfortunately, you had obviously said something wrong; something offensive. It was the only explanation as to why Charlie had spit out his drink and three of his four brothers were laughing at you.

"Did I say something... incorrectly?" you asked with the most sophisticated syntax you could think of in an attempt to make amends. Your eyes locked with the only brother not laughing. He rolled his eyes and left the table without a word.

You turned to the brother sitting next to him, one of the twins. He refused to make eye contact with you. What had you said wrong?

"No dear, it was just a misunderstanding," Charlie's mother, Molly, finally told you while patting Charlie's back. The poor man was still coughing after inhaling some of his water. "What Fred meant by 'together' is seeing each other."

This did not clarify what was wrong. But you responded to the best of your abilities anyway. "Yes. We see each other every day at work. And sometimes for dinner," you supplied.

Charlie finally got over his coughing fit and looked at you, his face still flushed. "That's not it either, (Name)."

"Well tell me! I don't understand!" you huffed angrily, crossing your arms over your chest.

"They mean are we _intalniri_ ," Charlie told you, supplying the Romanian for the word you didn't know in English, and had never had an occasion to need to know.

Your face turned bright red and you shook your head vigorously in protest of your previous answers. "No! We are friends! Not _îndrăgostiţi_!"

You and Charlie? _Intimate?_ Impossible. You were simply very good friends. He was too rugged for you; too many scars from dragons. This, to you, translated to careless, and you would  not date a careless man. No, you much preferred less serious men. There was enough stress and drama at work, what with death ever looming; it was the last thing you needed when you came home. Nearly flawless skin, soft hands, charming smile, and a loud laugh; that's what you wanted. Someone closer in appearance and manner to his younger twin brothers than to him.

The twins caught you eyeing them thoughtfully. One grinned and the other winked before both turned their attentions back to Charlie. He was currently relaying the story of one of the escaped dragons he'd helped capture, prompted by the abrupt subject change provided by his sister.

~*~

The night air in England was suffocating compared to Romania. Even out of the big cities, you could smell the smog on the wind. The sea wasn't far enough away for the thick sea breeze to diffuse completely. The air was just heavier.

You couldn't stop the thought that Charlie was mad at you for earlier. And so you were hiding. If only you had understood the question to begin with, none of the following events would have occurred...

"Oi George! Hurry it up, will ya?" one of the twins whispered, sticking his head out the window directly above you.

"I'm coming! This is heavy!" The other twin appeared around a corner of the house, dragging a large sack behind him.

"Just get over here before Charlie wakes up!" the twin in the window hissed. His head disappeared. Seconds later, something collided with your head.

"Ouch!" you cried out in protest. Identical boys froze, looking for the source of the noise. When they found you in the gloom, there was even less movement. You eyed the one on the ground, George, critically. Whatever he was carrying _was_ heavy... "Is that for Charlie?"

George nodded slowly, thinking fast on how to talk his way out of being caught in the middle of a prank.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it! It's for Charlie!" the one in the window, Fred, replied.

You smiled good-naturedly. "Let me help you." They nodded as you pulled out your wand and levitated the sack up and through the window.

"Excellent. Thanks!" George grinned at you before taking off to a door that would permit him to enter the Burrow. Fred pulled up the rope and waved down at you. "Have a good night!"

You waved back and leaned on the side of the house again. What nice brothers Charlie had, bringing his stuff to him. Although... as you thought about it, Charlie hadn't brought a sack like that with him... And why would it matter if he woke up...? You looked up at the closed window. What were the twins _really_ doing up there?"

~*~

Charlie came down the stairs the next morning with bright green hair, much to the amusement of the twins. You couldn't help the grin that spread across your face upon his entrance.

"Love the hair Charlie!" one twin cackled.

Charlie pulled the strands into his line of sight and a vein throbbed in his temple. Nobody messed with Charlie Weasley's hair and got away with it. Not fire-breathing dragons and certainly not two younger brothers. He gritted his teeth and turned to the pair, ready to explode. Sensing the imminent danger, you piped in, "It looks good."

He turned to you and sighed. "This is why I tend to avoid my family." He shot the twins another glare before pulling out his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the other twin snickered.

"Oh? Watch me," Charlie growled, touching the wand tip to his green hair.

With a large cloud of green smoke, Charlie's hair turned bright blue and grew another foot in length. Your mouth fell open as the twins burst into laughter. You were so out of there.

~*~

When Charlie found out you'd aided the twins, even unintentionally, he would have nothing to do with you. So, instead of facing his rage (which scared you more than any dragon), you were hiding outside, in the same place you'd been the previous night. Not your best plan, seeing as it was directly below Charlie's window, but he wasn't looking for you there.

Confrontations were not your thing. Thus, even when you saw one of the twins heading out, broomstick in one hand, sack in the other, you didn't call out and confront him about what had happened. Charlie, however, had no such qualms. He opened the window and yelled at the twin. "You'd better not come back any time soon George! When I catch you, you're as dead as Fred!" He looked down at the top of your head. "Same with you (Name). I can't believe you'd be so childish!" You cringed as he slammed the window shut.

Now what were you going to do? Charlie had promised to take you sightseeing, but since he was mad at you, there was no way he would want to take you anywhere.

"(Name)!" the twin Charlie had been yelling at called. You looked up in surprise. "Want to come with?"

You nodded frantically; anything to get away from a miffed Charlie. When you caught up to him, he turned and led you towards an orchard in the distance.

"George, right?" you asked tentatively. You were horrible with names and faces to begin with, so twins were always a nightmare.

He grinned at you. "Correct."

You offered a small smile in return. "Where are we going?"

George tossed a bag to you. "To practice Quidditch."

"Where's your brother?"

"From the sounds of it, Charlie got him," George mused thoughtfully.

"Shouldn't you go help him?"

He laughed. "And miss the chance to have the broom all to myself? Naw. He can handle big, bad Charlie by himself."

You nodded absently as you slung the bag over one shoulder and continued to try and match pace with George. He was taller than you by a good six inches, so naturally his stride was longer.

"So you work with dragons?"

"Yes. The hatchlings."

"It's hard to believe. You don't have any scars."

It was your turn to laugh. "Only careless people like Charlie receive scars. If a person pays attention all the time, there's nothing to worry about."

"Huh."

George set down the other bag he was carrying once the two of you had reached the middle of the orchard. He continued to hold the broom as he motioned for you to set down the bag he'd given you. "You fly at all?"

You shook your head. "I've only ever flown on dragons."

"Want me to teach you?" he asked, proffering the broom handle.

"I thought you needed to practice?"

George shrugged. "Suit yourself." Quickly and efficiently (with no long, complicated sentences you might have difficulty understanding), George explained what exactly he wanted you to do with the sack of balls on the ground.

~*~

"You are amazing!" you exclaimed when George finally had his feet on the ground again. "Are you a beater for you school team?"

"Me and Fred, both," George said, puffing up his chest at the compliment.

" _Incredibil_."

He waved you off and pulled a water bottle out of the smaller bag. "Lunch?"

"Would you..." You looked down at the ground as you accepted a sandwich, your cheeks beginning to burn. "...teach me?"

"Sure."

~*~

It was dark when you finally returned to the Burrow. It had taken more effort on George's part to teach you to fly than he'd originally anticipated. Used to another body that moved under you in flight and you could respond to, the thin, rigid wooden rod was not an easy thing to become accustomed to. Several times, you'd ended up upside down and had only been saved from smashing into a tree because George had grabbed your arm, or waist, or leg.

"Do you think Charlie is still mad, George?" you asked quietly when you were standing at the front door.

George shrugged. "Let's find out."

Charlie, hair completely back to normal, sat in a chair at the kitchen table, fiddling with a piece of leather and cord. He was very relaxed and at peace. He even smiled when you entered. "Have fun (Name)?" You nodded.

Fred, on the other hand, looked like he'd gone through hell. On top of the black eye he was nursing, his lip was split and his hair had turned an odd shade of bubblegum pink with streaks of cotton candy blue that were so long they touched the floor.

George burst out laughing. "What's up ugly?"

Charlie grinned coolly. "You're next George."

"You'll have to go through (Name) first!" George hid behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist to prevent escape. Caught completely off guard, George managed to pick you up and position you between him and Charlie before you even knew what was happening.

Charlie sent a spell flying regardless, and you instinctively grabbed your wand and shot a counter at him. Arms still wrapped around you middle, George put his chin on your shoulder. "Nice one, (Name)." You cheeks began to burn again, and the distraction of the younger teen was enough to give Charlie an opening. The both of you went flying and collided with the wall. Sliding down it, you ended up in George's lap, your wand in Charlie's hand.

"What is going on in here?!" Molly burst through the door just in time to watch Charlie fire another spell at the pair of you on the floor. George pulled you down to one side and got the brunt of the spell in the face.

"Stop it! Charlie, we discussed this already!"

Ignoring Molly and Charlie's bickering over what was acceptable and unacceptable revenge, you turned to look at George. His face had swollen considerably with whatever spell had hit him. He was also unconscious from what you could tell. You stood up and walked over to Charlie.

"What do you want, (Name)?" he growled. His bad mood had not gotten better with a day to stew over revenge.

First, you took back your wand rather forcefully. And then you slapped him. Hard. "How can you do this to your brothers?" Charlie recoiled, hand to his cheek. "They were just joking around! You weren't hurt! Your hair is normal again! Look what you've done to them!" You pointed at Fred, who looked just as surprised as Charlie at your actions. Next you went back over to George and knelt down, feeling his forehead. "You should be ashamed of yourself Charlie."

Motioning to Fred, you moved George with your wand, taking him out of the kitchen, where Charlie still stood, stunned speechless. He had never seen you so angry.

 

When George woke up, he was completely convinced that he was dreaming. You sat at the foot of his bed, talking quietly to Fred. You nodded and giggled occasionally, and every couple exchanges, you glanced his way. You were worried. It showed on your face.

As he sat up, George's head split wide open in pain. You were instantly there. "Don't hurt yourself."

Once George was settled into a sitting position, Fred stood, nodded to his twin, and left the room, closing the door behind him. "I forgot our new test in the kitchen," was all he supplied.

"Thank you," you whispered, settling back down at the foot of George's bed.

"For what?"

"Charlie's spell would have hit me if you hadn't moved me," you replied, looking at your hands in your lap.

"It wasn't a big deal. No need to thank me."

"She slapped Charlie for you~!" Fred's voice came from behind the door.

"Go away Fred!" you called to him.

"Not until you kiss him," Fred teased as he opened the door enough to peek through, a sliver of his huge grin visible between door and frame.

You cocked your head to one side and blushed a bright red as you looked at his eye in the doorway. George couldn't quite tell what was running through you mind. Did you know he was teasing? You scooted closer to George, looking anywhere but at him or his brother until your face was only an inch from his. You grinned at George. "Thank you again." You leaned down and pecked his lips shyly.

Unable to relinquish the opportunity without a fight, George hooked an arm over your shoulder, effectively stopping you from retreating. He pushed down on your shoulder gently with his open hand until he succeeded in bringing your lips down to meet his again.

"Ew! Gross George. You didn't have to use tongue!" Fred said and slammed the door in disgust. His footsteps were audible as he raced down the stairs, but you weren't paying any attention to him; the other twin had your full, undivided attention.


End file.
